Penasaran
by FranbergH
Summary: Beberapa hal yang bikin aku penasaran dan herannya terus kepikiran. Khususnya pertempuran antara Rosalie vs Jacob :D
1. Fungsi Toilet

Nyahaaa....

Berikut ini adalah beberapa cerita yang bikin aku kepikiran :D

* * *

**Fungsi Toilet**

Pada suatu siang di dalam rumah keluarga Cullen. Seperti biasa, siang itu di ruangan tengah (mungkin biasa disebut ruang kumpul keluarga), Bella dan Edward sedang duduk di sofa memandangi Rosalie dan Alice yang sedang sibuk memotret Nessie. Emmet sedang asik menonton pertandingan di tv. Saat semua sedang asik, Jacob muncul dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Wajahnya kelihatan puas.

"Toilet kalian besar sekali. Di rumahku belakangan ini rasanya sepertinya menyempit," komentarnya tanpa mengindahkan lirikan tajam Rosalie.

"Kamar mandi siapa yang kau pakai?" tanya Rosalie ketus.

"Hah? Entahlah. Kamar siapa yang ada di dekat tangga?" jawab Jacob tidak peduli kemudian duduk di dekat Rosalie yang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Itu kamarku!" bentak Rosalie melupakan kameranya sebentar. Dia menatap Jacob dengan ganas sedangkan Jacob tidak menghiraukannya dan dengan santai menirukan ekspresi wajah Nessie dengan gemas.

"Aku baru tahu vampire juga butuh ke toilet!"

Rosalie siap mengamuk, Emmet tertawa, Alice menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Edward tersenyum, dan Bella menghela nafas. Merasa tidak lagi dibutuhkan sebagai model, Nessie menghampiri Jacob dan duduk di pangkuannya.

_**...Fin**_

* * *

Begitulah...

Apa kalian juga kepikiran hal kayak gini?


	2. Rosalie VS Jacob

Satu lagi yang bikin kepikiran. Kali ini Rosalie membalas dendam :D. Go Team Rosalie!

**

* * *

Rosalie VS Jacob**

Pada suatu siang di kediaman Cullen. Dari beranda di lantai atas, tidak seperti biasanya Rosalie tersenyum menatap ke arah hutan ketika melihat sosok berwarna coklat kemerahan yang melesat mendekati rumah mereka. Dan diapun melangkah memasuki rumah ketika sosok itu menghilang dalam kerindangan pohon tidak jauh dari halaman rumah.

Yep! Seperti yang kubilang. Tidak biasanya. Dan itu membuat sosok serigala berbulu coklat kemerahan itu menyipit dengan penasaran. Apa yang membuat Si Ratu Kecantikan itu tampak senang mengetahui kedatangannya? Padahal biasanya juga dia yang paling getol mengusirnya dan paling gerah dengan keberadaannya di dalam rumah.

"_Hah! Mungkin dia sudah menyiapkan ejekan baru lagi untukku. Untuk ukuran vampir rumahan, lumayan juga pengetahuannya,"_ batin Jacob mendengus menahan tawa sinisnya. Tubuh Jacob yang besar dan berbulu itu kemudian menyusut dengan cepat dan kulitnya yang berwarna coklat langsung menggantikan bulu coklat kemerahannya. Kemudian dia memakai celana jins pendek berwarna biru luntur dan juga kaos hitam yang diikatkan di kakinya.

Sebenarnya Jacob lebih suka bertelanjang dada, tetapi itu aturan nomor satu yang diterapkan Edward kalau dia berniat mengapeli putrinya. Jadi, demi Nessie, Jacob akan melakukan apapun. Mungkin kalau Edward menyuruhnya memakai tuxedo pun, Jacob akan melakukannya. Tapi karena tahu Jacob itu hanya anak SMU miskin *_author dihajar Jacob-mania_*, Edward lebih suka tidak mencari gara-gara karena Nessie tidak akan segan mengacuhkannya secara verbal dan mengata-ngatainya habis-habisan di dalam kepalanya. Dan anehnya, itu bisa membuat Edward pusing.

Jadi, sebelum Jacob sampai di pintu masuk, seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang berumur sepuluh tahun berlari dan menubruknya dengan senyuman lebar. Kemudian dia memegang tangan Jacob dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya masuk.

"Rosalie yang memberitahu kau datang. Ayo cepat! Cepat!" sambut Nessie tidak menghiraukan wajah bingung Jacob. Jacob menyapa Emmet dan Alice yang tengah duduk di sofa di depan televisi dan melihat Alice yang menyikut rusuk Emmet sebelum Emmet tertawa keras-keras.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Jacob sambil mengikuti tarikan tangan Nessie.

"Berburu," jawab Nessie singkat dan hal itu membuat Jacob semakin penasaran. Biasanya Nessie tidak mau repot menjawab kalau bisa 'memperlihatkannya'.

"Nessie, kau membawaku kemana? Oh.. halo Esme. Wangi sekali, apa itu?" sapa Jacob saat melintasi pintu yang mengarah ke dapur menampilkan Esme.

"Halo Jacob. Ini daging kukus. Makanlah setelah Nessie menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu," sambut Esme menunjukkan daging domba berukuran besar yang membuat Jacob menelan air liurnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali Esme!" jawab Jacob tersengal karena tarikan tangan Nessie yang begitu kuat. Nessie rupanya membawa Jacob menuju pintu yang mengarah ke halaman di sisi rumah. Dan Jacob langsung merasakan firasat buruk saat dia melihat Rosalie berdiri dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya plus senyuman tercantiknya.

"Halo Jacob. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Tumben kau terlambat datang hari ini,"

"Mau apa?" tanya Jacob cuek tetapi Rosalie membalasnya dengan senyuman, benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Rosalie kemudian menatap Nessie yang masih memegang tangan Jacob.

"Kau mau memberitahunya sayang?"

"Ya! Kami membelikanmu sesuatu!" jawab Nessie bersemangat dengan senyuman lebar.

"Jangan bilang itu kalung anjing lagi!" sergah Jacob menatap Rosalie tajam dan Rosalie hanya tertawa.

"Bukan!" jawab Nessie agak kesal pada Jacob. Jacob menaikkan alisnya menatap Nessie dan Rosalie bergantian. Tiba-tiba Rosalie melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Jacob dan dengan gesit Jacob menangkapnya dan mengamatinya.

"Shampo? Menjaga keindahan dan kilau bulu anjing... mengusir...kutu?"

"Yah, kau bisa berubah sekarang. Kami tidak keberatan memandikanmu seperti keluarga biasa bersama anjing biasanya," jawab Rosalie menahan senyum.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG KUTUAN?"

"Lho, kupikir sebagai kelompok kalian mengakrabkan diri dengan bertukar kutu?" jawab Rosalie inosen. Nessie hanya menatap Rosalie dan Jacob bergantian, masih tidak paham kalau pertempuran antar dua musuh sejati itu sudah dimulai.

"Memangnya aku terus-terusan jadi serigala? Kalau aku berubah jadi manusia, kemana kutu-kutunya akan pergi?"

"Oiya ya?" tampang Rosalie yang menunjukkan seolah baru paham membuat Jacob semakin geram dan suara tawa Emmet plus Alice di dalam rumah membuat Jacob makin kesal. Jacob mengalihkan tatapannya pada Nessie yang terkejut dan hanya meringis lalu berlari menghampiri Rosalie. Dan malam itu Jacob semakin kesal melihat wajah puas Rosalie saat sisa penghuni rumah itu kembali dan Nessie menunjukkannya.

Setelah itu, Jacob berjanji akan segera menemui Leah dan menanyakan ejekan apalagi yang cocok untuk Rosalie.

_**Fin...**_

* * *

Yeah! Perang antar keluarga cullen dan para serigala mungkin sudah berakhir. Tetapi, peperangan antar Jacob dan Rosalie, sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir.


End file.
